Ex-Princess Burn
Burn was one of the three rival SandWing sisters fighting for the throne. Her scales were the color of a typical SandWing's, and her eyes were black with no white. She was very large, only rivaled by her mother, Queen Oasis, and had several visible scars, one of which ran down her neck and under her left wing. Biography Pre-Series Burn was the oldest, strongest, and largest of the three daughters of Queen Oasis. She got along fine with her mother, but Oasis mentioned that if she gave Burn an odd-looking thing, then she would disappear in her room for days, studying it. After Queen Oasis was murdered by a scavenger, Burn became embroiled in conflict for the throne of the SandWings with her two younger sisters, Blaze and Blister. She also had three brothers, the only known and living one being Smolder, whom she is shown to abuse. Shortly after Queen Oasis's death, Burn took over the palace and drove Blaze and Blister out, or Blister and Blaze escaped before she got to them, "depending on what scroll you read." She is allied with the SkyWings and MudWings, two very powerful fighting tribes, and appeared to be winning the war. The Dragonet Prophecy Burn was the SandWing who murdered Hvitur, one of the guardians of the dragonets, and the SkyWing egg the night before the brightest night, the day in which the Dragonets of Destiny would hatch. She traveled all the way from her stronghold after Queen Scarlet captured the the dragonets of destiny. She intended to watch Scarlet dispose of the dragonets in her gladiatorial arena and take Sunny back with her for her collection of oddities, but the dragonets escaped when Glory attempted to spray venom on Burn, but Burn shoved Queen Scarlet in her way and shot into the sky. The SandWing sent search parties out after the dragonets, but they managed to evade her. The Hidden Kingdom After the escape of the dragonets, Burn took Queen Scarlet prisoner to "keep her safe", and because she "was in no condition to battle Ruby for the throne". With Scarlet being imprisoned, Ruby became the functioning queen of the SkyWings. Burn considers Ruby to be an unsatisfactory ruler, because she refuses to join any battle on Burn's side until she has "restored order to the Sky Kingdom" and "established the stability of her own throne". Burn is put forward as a possible kidnapper of RainWings, but Glory shoots down that idea, saying that Burn doesn't like pretty things, but rather "horribly weird things". The Dark Secret Burn appears again in the epilogue of The Dark Secret. She is in her stronghold, discussing the dragonets of Destiny with Smolder. She and Smolder decide to kill all five of the dragonets. The Brightest Night Burn was never present at her stronghold while Sunny was being held captive, but appeared when the dragonets of destiny were choosing the SandWing queen. Blister mentioned the gift she gave her, and Burn ordered Smolder to bring it to her. Worried, Sunny told Burn to be careful, and Burn mocked Blister, pulling out the dragonbite viper that was inside the box. Burn took a few steps toward Blister, planning to have it bite her, but a second viper leaped out of the box and bit Burn's ankle, and shortly after, Burn died, leaving her two sisters to fight for the throne. Smolder later said that he never expected to outlive Burn. Personality Burn is described as the largest and most powerful of her siblings - she uses this to her advantage, fighting her way through any obstacles. She is extremely brutal and uses pure force to win her battles, cutting down opponents with sheer size and strength, no matter what the losses are. She also displays no mercy to her enemies and shows no qualms about viciously killing and mounting the head of anyone who opposes her on the walls of her stronghold. In The Dragonet Prophecy, it is said that she liked to collect deformed creatures and strange objects that she keeps in a tower. Gallery Scan 1.jpg Blaze,Blister and Burn.png|Burn is on the right Burnblisblaze.jpg|Burn is leftmost Sandwing 001.jpg|A typical SandWing Burn by blueranyk-d6ghnjv.png two_dragons_drunk_by_flickerphoenix-d6q91t5_colored_by_Matau99.png|Colored by Matau, original by Lucky Burn,Blister,and BlazeDA.png|Burn is on the left SandWings.jpg|Burn is leftmost. DSCF3358.JPG|Burn asking Hvitur DSCF3251.JPG The Tyrant.jpg Burn.jpg|By NikkiMcCloud, based off of a picture by RhynoBullraq Burn.JPG|Art by Clover Stone queen_burn.png|Burn in the mountains. SAM 0518.JPG Burn by Burn.jpg|Queen Burn, bu Burn Burn Painted.png|Burn, by Burn SAM 0681.JPG|Blisturn? Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Dragon Monarchs Category:SandWings Category:SandWing History Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Pages Needing Work Category:War History Category:SkyWing History Category:MudWing History Category:Burn